


Looks like it

by Ivyfics (ivannab)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awful Matsuhana flirting, But also, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Iwa knows everything about Oikawa, Kindaichi is the best, M/M, Seijou, Team Bonding, both of them are oblivious, iwaoi - Freeform, so like, technically, they’re practically married at this point tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivannab/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: It’s odd. He wants to beat Mattsun at this completely, which is dumb because when it comes to TooruobviouslyHajime is always going to come out on top.He’s been liking the wholeshowing I know the most about Tooruaspect of this a little too much and it’s ignited his competitiveness// Didn't know they were dating au.





	Looks like it

Hajime’s not entirely sure how he got here.

He could be in his bed and horizontal already, the new anime he’s watching playing in the background while he cat-naps for most of the afternoon until dinner is ready. No, instead of being comfortable and in a room with AC, he’s out here with a bunch of sweaty boys.

Okay, he knows how he got here. It’s all Tooru’s fault. Obviously.

It’s a friday so he can see how nobody’s rushing to get home, but he and Tooru have an early train to Tokyo tomorrow so that they can catch a game and he knows Tooru will be too excited to sleep on the way there. He’s too evil to let Hajime sleep while he’s all hyped up so a lazy afternoon with an early night was today’s plan, but no, the team had to get cute and actually do something interesting.

He notices it all through practice but it’s Makki who comments on it. Yahaba and Watari have been shooting each other questions during stretches, all along the lines of _'what’s your favorite animal'_ and _'chocolate or caramel.'_

When they get to _'pillow preferences'_ Makki can’t take it anymore and asks “What’s up with the inquisition over here?”

Watari shakes off his limbs and answers.“There’s a contest going on for a couple of concert tickets.”

“It’s for couples only but we thought we’d give it a shot since all the tickets are all sold out otherwise,” Yahaba continues. “We’ve been practicing before the competition.”

As usual, Tooru is there. Arm around Makki’s shoulder, head tilted forward and interest showing plainly. It’s how Hajime sees the changes in his expression instantly. The sudden gleam in his eyes, the smile taking over his face. This is not going to end well for anyone. Tooru disentangles himself and claps once. “Alright, your team will help you practice so that you can decimate everyone.”

He sighs, letting his arm drop from where it was stretched above his head. “Shittykawa, leave them alone.”

Makki shrugs.“Eh, sounds fun.”

A quiet afternoon at home is still calling him, but he doesn’t want to leave Tooru alone when his eyes show this much mirth. Matsukawa seals it when he leans over and adds in “Yeah, why not. I’m always down for decimating.”

He can see Kindaichi and Kunimi crowding in, Kunimi trailing after Kindaichi with a look that means he  and Hajime had similar thoughts of how this afternoon was going to go. Yahaba is tasked with finding enough papers and writing utensils for everyone. They settle off in pairs, all crossed legs in a loose semi-circle.

Kunimi and Kindaichi pair off together next to Watari, who leaves some space next to him for Yahaba. Oikawa looks around after sitting and pulling on Hajime’s hand until he drops too. “Where’s Mad dog-chan?”

Yahaba answers as he walks back, sheets of paper and markers in hand, unaware of the looks and side smirks everyone gives him when he speaks without thinking. “He had to pick up his sister today so he left early.”

It’s not what he expected of his day but everyone seems to be excited and willing so Hajime’s game.“Alright, how are we doing this?”

Makki sits across from everyone, elbows rested on his thighs.“Someone has to MC, so I’ll do it.”

Tooru has always been like a sloth, arm around whoever is nearest. Most of the time it’s Hajime, so he’s unfazed by the added weight on his shoulders.“Maki-chan, you don’t wanna play?”

Makki’s nonexistent eyebrows wiggle suggestively.“I like to remain an enigma. You know, keep the mystery going.”

Matsukawa drops to the floor with a thud next to Tooru. “And what an enigma it is.There’s an odd man out so I’ll do our dear captain, too. Well, not in the way Iwaizumi does but–”

Hajime’s slap to the back of his head shuts him up.

Makki clears his throat and starts. “Since there’s three in this team keep it to trying to guess Oikawa’s answers or it’ll take forever. Make it a nice competition between the two of you,” he says while gesturing between him and Matsukawa. “Captain, you just sit pretty,” he ends that last part with a quick salute directed at Tooru.

Tooru shoots him his best smile and a trademark hair toss. “Always am.”

Matsukawa leans back on his elbows. “Shouldn’t I get a handicap? I’m going against the _Tooru-chan Encyclopedia_ here.”

Maki nods. “Right. You start off with two points, Mattsun. You two–”he points at the other two teams, finger wagging between them–”pick the person whose answers you’re gonna be guessing.”

They take a couple of  minutes to get comfortable, picking who’s gonna answer what. Kindaichi and Yahaba become the guessing part of their pairs along with Matsukawa and Hajime.

Makki takes the floor. ”Alright gents, here’s how this is going to go. I’m going to give you all a category or question to answer. Write the answer on the back of the paper and then flip on cue to check for matches.”

He looks back to where the third years are lumped together. “We  _will_ be keeping score, so the losers buy snacks for everyone. Let’s start off easy, shall we? Favorite food.”

Easy indeed. Everyone in a five-mile radius with working eardrums knows this so it’s no surprise when the two of them get it right off the bat. _"Milk bread."_

The next one is just as easy, having spent three days getting a keychain just the right shade for Tooru last month. “Favorite color.”

As things usually go, no one is waiting for the cue but flipping as they please. Matsukawa is the first to go, handwriting surprisingly neat. _"Blue."_

Hajime flips his over with Tooru’s, both of them reading _"Mint."_

Makki clicks his tongue. “Gonna lose that handicap Mattsun.”

“As long as I still have you, Makki.”

“Not in front of the children, Dear.” Makki’s tone is flat, not looking in Matsukawa’s direction.

Everyone is even on correct guesses so far, but Makki is probably only really keeping score of their little trio. No one’s going to make the underclassmen treat everyone, much less Tooru. He’ll whine and let Hajime treat him as much as he wants and take things from the other seniors but he is firm about the others. 

Alright, Hajime might outwardly complain about Tooru whining because that’s what he’s used to but no one knows Tooru gives as much as he takes more than he does.

Makki’s speaking again and Hajime gets ready. “Favorite movie.”

Matsukawa looks sure, wearing his own version of a grin when answering. “We have seen this a hundred times when we’re over. _Star Wars: The empire strikes back."_

Yeah, no.

Hajime flips his silently. _"E.T because he relates to the alien."_

Tooru flips his paper with triumph, a crass rendition of an alien head and a UFO around the words _E.T_ on it. “Sorry Mattsun, Iwa-chan is right.”

Makki looks at him with suspicion. “You have never once watched E.T with us.”

Thinking about it, they have never watched it when it’s the four of them.  

They, Hajime and Tooru, have watched E.T in every one of Tooru’s birthday sleepovers since he was six and Tooru cries every year. He has a collectable VHS tape of it, and since he doesn’t have a VHS player anymore he also has a DVD courtesy of Hajime on birthday number twelve.

Tooru gets that look in his eyes, the squinty one with the pout before asking “Maki-chan, are you perhaps calling me, your dearly loved captain, a liar?”

Makki doesn’t care. “Call’em like I see’em.”

Hajime can see it, Tooru wrapped around in a blanket that shows how long he’s had it in how small it is for his large frame, hair mussed and eyes puffy. “It’s true, he gets snot all over everything when he’s watching it.”

“Ah, okay.” Pink hair bobs in a nod, taking Hajime’s word for it and dropping the whole thing.

Tooru looks outraged. “Makki!”

Makki shrugs, palms facing up.“Alright, next up: a curve ball. Favorite Pokemon.”

Hajime could groan. He remembers that one patch of grass he went through for hours just to get that damn thing. It kept evading them, throwing wurmple after wurmple. He also can’t forget how when they had finally gotten it after hours of trying, Tooru cried because it was a shitty nature. Tooru still has it in his main game, passing it from game to game through the years.

Looking over at Tooru, Hajime can see the fond look in his eyes when he’s writing it down.

Matsukawa flips his immediately after writing. _"Roselia."_

Tooru flips his next and Hajime follows. Tooru’s says _"Jime-chan"_ while Hajime stuck to a general _"Ralts."_

It’s Yahaba who asks. “Jime-chan? What?”

Tooru points over to Hajime’s sheet. “The ralts Iwa-chan caught for me. Good guess Mattsun, there’s a roserade in my main party right now.”

Hanamaki looks at them with a strange look before murmuring "Of course he did.”

Hajime’s cheeks are red for some reason so he speeds things along. “What’s the next one?”

“Piece of clothing they hate.”

At this point Kunimi and Kindaichi have stopped actively playing and are just watching the others go and aiding in keeping score. Both he and Matsukawa get it even before Tooru says anything, grimace already in place. _"Knee brace."_

Tooru might hate it, but he’s being good with it, with his knee. He’s taking breaks, stretching it properly. Last time Hajime checked up on him Tooru had placed his knee brace along the same lines of underwear, going so far as to keep his spares in his underwear drawer. It helps, to think about it as just another thing to wear. Put on some boxers, put on the knee brace.

Not all days are good days; the days where he finds Tooru staring at the white fabric with either hatred or wet eyes, sometimes both, are still there but they’re getting further and fewer in between the ones where he puts it on without thinking.  

It’s good, that Tooru’s taking care of himself. Hajime feels more at ease, like he can breathe better. He doesn’t stop checking up on him, keeping an eye out. Hajime doesn’t think a day will come where he ever will.

They’re waiting on Yahaba, Watari already done answering. Yahaba’s face lights up and starts writing before flipping and looking at Watari.

_“Ugly sweater with the yellow pattern.”_

Watari gasps.”That’s my favorite sweater. My grandmother gave me that.”

“You never wear it!”

“Because it’s itchy and like a thousand degrees.”

Yahaba frowns. “Then what did you write?”

_“Green coat with the tassels.”_

It's Yahaba’s turn to gasp. ”That’s my coat!”

“Let’s move on, shall we. Feature they like the most in themselves,” Makki interrupts.

Yahaba and Watari are still huffing but they turn, tucking their sheets away from each other. That can’t end well but spats between Watari and Yahaba are always fun to watch.

Oikawa gives them time to write their answers down, then pouts as he says “It’s so hard to choose just one but since I  _have_ to, my  _Luscious Locks."_

Hajime agrees, Tooru having the kind of features that make it hard to pick. He’s partial to the the two twin moles at the base of Tooru’s nape, almost at the beginning of his shoulder blade.

But.

Hajime has it, the paper showing a scrawled _"Fucking hair."_

Matsukawa flips his over. “Aw, I thought I had it with _Hot bod."_

Makki winks at him, eyebrows raising. “You sure do.”

Matsukawa’s responds with bushy wiggling eyebrows while Yahaba gags at their antics, his answer mismatching with Watari’s.

“Thing they dislike the most.”

There are many things that Tooru dislikes: When things don’t go his way, when there’s no milk bread anywhere he can immediately get it, when people take him as just a pretty face.

The thing he dislikes the most, the thing he hates, aside from the few times he and Hajime aren’t speaking to each other no matter how short lived it is, is Kageyama.

He hates what Kageyama represents, that genius that seems to choke him and strap his limbs tight no matter how hard he works, how much he tries to outrun talent with nothing but sleepless nights and broken bones. He hates how he represents that one moment his fears almost overtook him, that raised hand.

He hates not being enough, he hates letting fear overtake him, he hates being _weak._

He doesn’t want to see Tooru say that, or think about it. Hajime looks over to where Tooru is writing on his paper, _E.T_ written on the side facing out from where he flipped the sheet over. He can hear Yahaba’s squawk from where Watari’s answer is showing a _‘catching my friends secretly making out_ ’.

Matsukawa beats him to the punch by flipping over his sheet and showing “ _When Iwa-chan doesn’t pay attention to them._ ”

“Wrong,” Tooru lilts in a sing-song voice,  “It’s Tobio-cha–”

Hajime interrupts with a “No. Put that down,” his hand shooting out and stealing the paper before he can fully present it. It earns them a chuckle from the others and it colors his ears red.

Tooru looks concerned at his outburst. “Iwa-chan?”

Snatching his sheet of paper from Iwa’s grasp, Makki waves it around “Aha! Afraid you got it wrong? Let’s see what you wrote.”

Makki flips his sheet with as much drama as he can muster only to reveal a hastily written “ _Kageyama._ ”

Just because he doesn’t want to see Tooru think about it doesn’t mean he’s going to give up the point.

It’s odd.

He wants to beat Mattsun at this completely, which is dumb because when it comes to Tooru _obviously_ Hajime is always going to come out on top.  He’s been liking the whole _showing I know the most about Tooru_ aspect of this a little too much and it’s ignited his competitiveness

He isn't the only one affected, apparently.  

Yahaba flops down with his back to the floor, the current paper he held covering his eyes. “We’re never going to get the tickets like this!”

“Don’t worry about it Yahaba-kun, those two are practically married,” Makki tries to comfort.

Surprisingly, it’s Kindaichi who lands the killer blow, all good intentions and red cheeks. “It’s good practice to go against people who are actually dating, especially ones that have been together as long as Oikawa-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai have, don’t you think?”

Kindaichi looks lost at the thundering laugh that comes out of Hanamaki, startling a horror-faced Watari next to him. Yahaba manages to keep it together long enough for Kunimi to put a hand on Kindaichi’s shoulder while shaking his head.

Matsukawa’s lip is twitching but he’s holding on and he manages to clear his throat enough to answer Kindaichi. “You do have a point there, turnip-kun.”

The sound that comes out of Tooru can only be classified as a squeak. “What?”

Kindaichi tries to fix it but ends ups making it worse, looking a little green. “O-Oh, were you trying to keep it a secret? We’ve known since KitaDai so I thought everyone already knew…”

Makki’s doubled over now and Watari has started to retreat, not wanting to be around this mess. Yahaba is just giggling where he’s still flopped on the floor. Tooru keeps looking from between Hajime and Kindaichi. Kunimi looks normal.

Kindaichi doesn’t get it until Hajime lets out a gruff  “We’re not.”  Kindaichi’s going pale and bowing in apology over and over while Hajime waves him off, mind three thousand miles away.

Closing up and changing is a blur and he honest to god can’t explain how he got dressed and out of the gym.

Afterwards they’re sitting on the bench outside the conbini they go to before they head home in the afternoon, Tooru way too quiet and about three times as far away as he would be on a normal day. The space between them bothers him more than he thought it would and that just makes the ball of thoughts violently bouncing around in his head solidify.

It’s Tooru who breaks that unnatural silence. “Iwa-chan…”

Softly, “Don’t.”

Tooru doesn’t listen to him, doesn’t seem to be registering any kind of outside input. “Iwa-chan, have—Have we been dating this whole time?”

He doesn’t really have anything to say to that.

Because yes.

There were _outings_ ; to the park, the aquarium, to the zoo, all those awful premieres in the theatre, those weekends they went to Tokyo, late night practices, movie nights at their houses where they huddled on the couch even if it was only the two of them and they could have spread out (those odd looks from their moms finally make sense), afternoons spent with unread textbooks and open notebooks where they didn’t actually study until it was absolutely necessary–

And now that he looks at it, really looks at it, all of those were dates weren’t they?

They buy each other lunch and dinner and get small useless and thoughtful things for each other. They celebrate important dates together and haven’t spent more than a day or two without talking to each other since that summer Iwa went away to the islands when he was six and it took Tooru a day and half to start crying, dragging his still open backpack with a single shirt and his favorite plushie so that he could “ _go to Iwa-chan_ ,” and he knows for a fact that his contact in Tooru’s phone is followed by at least two ‘ironic’ heart emojis.

He likes the heart emojis.

Tooru’s contact is an alien surrounded by sparkles and when Tooru saw it for the first time since he put it in–because of course they know each other’s passcodes and Hajime’s just so happens to be 0104 while Tooru’s is 0607–he looked so happy that Hajime has not once thought of changing it.

How he gets uncomfortable when someone confesses to him. He won't say yes or try with them and even if he doesn't say it out loud it's because his first thought is _I'm busy with Tooru_. 

Then there was that one time two weeks ago where some random dude hit on Tooru while Hajime was buying them dorayaki. He spent the whole time he was looking at it on edge, calming down only when Tooru excused himself and went to where Hajime was, turning down the guy. It wasn’t because he thought Tooru would take the guy up on his offer but that _couldn’t he see that Tooru was with Hajime?_

So yeah, they have been dating for a lengthy period of time without actually knowing. For like, years, if even Kindaichi of all people is aware of them being… a thing.

He turns but Tooru isn’t looking at him, he’s staring blankly ahead as if trying to find the meaning of the universe. His eyes widen suddenly, now glued to where his hands are spread in front of him. “It all makes sense now,” Tooru whispers to himself.

Well. Contrary to how it might seem given that he has basically been in an exclusive romantic relationship with his best friend without officially knowing about it, Hajime isn’t a complete idiot. “Hey Oikawa.”

Tooru answers without looking, routine making him speak up while still on autopilot.“Huh?”

Hajime clears his throat, suddenly dry. “Still wanna go to that game tomorrow?”

Now Tooru looks at him with those big eyes, and yeah, okay this is a thing. Wow. Hajime is dumb, how did he not tell? “Yeah.”

“Cool. It’s a date.”

He doesn’t know exactly how he landed Tooru but he sure as hell isn’t going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a thousand fics of Iwa thinking nice things about Oikawa if I have to
> 
> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ivyfics)


End file.
